Ancaman Pembunuhan Gold Saint
by pelayan Hermes
Summary: don't like don't read   seorang gold saint diancam dibunuh! siapakah dia?  siapakah yang akan membunuh? dengan sedikit sentuhan humor  berasal dari author yang tidak bertanggung jawab atas dua ficnya  -Hermesz-
1. Chapter 1

A/N : fanfic aku yang ketiga :D sebelumnya, han minta maaf gara-gara udah /ngitung jari/ setaun kagak mampir ke fandom ini, /sigh/ maklum, bocah pemalas

Disclaimer : mahkamah konstitusi (MK) :p

Warning : /bingung mau ngasih warning apa, abisnya penuh dengan keburukan/ kayaknya canon dengan pengubahan seperlunya, ada OC pula, ada beberapa hal yang berasal dari "Kekkaishi"

waktunya setelah holy war, gold saint tak ada yang mati, kekuatan gold saint ga ada yang hilang, abad 18

Selamat menikmati fanfic yang tidak begitu bagus ini :)

* * *

><p><strong>ANCAMAN PEMBUNUHAN GOLD SAINT<strong>

Leo Regulus sedang jalan-jalan santai mengelilingi kuilnya sendiri. Tiba-tiba, seorang bocah masuk tanpa izin dari pintu depan kuil.

"Dengan Leo Regulus?", tanya bocah itu.

"Iya, kamu siapa?", jawab Regulus dengan polos.

"Aku hanyalah pelayan dari tuanku yang memerintahkanku untuk memberi surat ini kepada Leo Regulus.", jawab bocah itu panjang lebar.

"Makasih ya", jawab Regulus sambil menerima surat dari bocah tak dikenal itu.

POF, sang bocah berubah jadi sehelai kertas. Sementara itu, Regulus membaca surat itu. Setelah membaca, kondisi Regulus adalah gemetar, mata terbelalak, tubuh kaku alias membatu dan akhirnya berteriak "Sasha-samaaaaa!" kemudian dengan kecepatan cahaya Regulus lari ke kuil Athena

-di kuil Athena-

"Ada apa Regulus? Kamu panik kenapa?" Sasha menginterogasi Regulus.

"Ada, bocah, surat, hilang, kertas, ancaman, pembunuhan, dan dan hah"

"Boleh aku baca suratnya?" tanya Sasha. Regulus ngangguk-ngangguk sambil nyodorin surat.

SURAT PERMOHONAN IZIN PEMBUNUHAN

2 Maret xxxx

Kepada Yth:

Athena Sasha di tempat

Dengan hormat,

Dengan adanya surat ini, hamba seorang pelayan, memberitahukan kepada Sasha-sama, atas permohonan hamba yang sedikit gila ini. Yakninya, mengeksekusi seorang gold saint pada malam ini.

Oleh karena itu, sudilah kiranya Sasha-sama untuk mengizinkan hamba melaksanakan hal tersebut. Atas perhatian Sasha-sama hamba ucapkan terima kasih

RFM

Pelayan

Tambahan

Hamba akan memberitahu Sasha-sama siapa yang akan hamba bunuh dalam teka-teki ini.

Dua belas bintang sejajar, satu akan redup, sebelas akan memancarkan api kemarahan. Yang menjadi redup memiliki bermata dua dan memiliki dua perut. Yang lain memiliki penghuni berbulu putih, memiliki empat perut, dua jiwa dalam satu tubuh, berkaki sepuluh atau delapan jika yang dua tidak dihitung, agresif, tak tersentuh, berbeda dan membedakan, beruas-ruas, berjanggut, air mengalir, dewa-dewi cinta yang menyamar. Selamat menebak :D

"Sebenarnya, yang mengirimkan surat ini, licik, bodoh, tolol, atau apa?" celetuk Sage bingung. Sasha dan Regulus mengangkat bahu.

"Regulus! Beritahu seluruh gold saint, bahwa kita akan mengadakan pertemuan" kata Sasha.

"Segera!"

Beberapa saat kemudian gold saint berkumpul di Pope's Chamber.

"Ada apa Sasha-sama?" tanya seluruh gold saint (minus Sage dan Regulus)

"Jadi begini, ada sepucuk surat yang didapatkan Regulus, isinya tentang ancaman pembunuhan terhadap salah seorang gold saint. Jadi, ada baiknya jika kita menyelidiki siapa pengirim surat ini." jelas Sasha.

"Bolehkah kami membaca surat itu Athena-sama?" tanya Degel.

"Tentu saja Degel" Sasha tersenyum sambil memberikan surat ga jelas itu.

Setelah seluruh gold saint membacanya.

"Menurutku, yang membuat surat itu sangat bodoh" kata Manigoldo.

"Kok gitu?" Regulus bertanya.

"Tentu saja, mana ada orang mau membunuh pakai surat ancaman yang ga jelas kayak gini, biasanya kalau orang membikin surat ancaman pembunuhan dengan surat kaleng, ini pakai tulisan tangan, terus ga disebutin inisial, lah? Ini malah pakai inisial dan nama pekerjaan, terus ada teka-teki ga jelas pula" jelasnya. Regulus hanya ngangguk-ngangguk dan membatin 'Repot amat ya kalo mau mbikin ancaman pembunuhan' dan mendapat kesimpulan 'jika tak ingin repot, jangan kirim surat ancaman, langsung bunuh aja'.

"Sepertinya akan menarik" Kardia menyunggingkan senyum sadisnya.

"jika Athena-sama tidak menjadi target, syukurlah" kata Aspros, Defteros, El Cid, Shion, Dohko, Hasgard, Sisyphus dan Albafica serempak

"Yang penting, kalian harus waspada! Jangan lengah! Baiklah, semoga, pengirim hanya main-main" kata Sasha.

"Asalkan Sasha-sama bahagia, aku akan berusaha" kata Sisyphus.

"Kak Degel, jika sempat pecahkan teka-teki yang ada di surat itu! Kalau ga sempat, luangkan waktu!" perintah Regulus. Degel tersenyum, "Baiklah Raja Kecil"

"Maksudnya?" Regulus bingung, tapi Degel telah mulai ngobrol dengan Sisyphus.

"Maksud Degel itu, namamu Regulus" tiba-tiba Sage datang.

"Apa hubungannya?"

"Regulus adalah bintang paling terang di rasi bintang atau konstelasi Leo, dan juga bermakna, Raja Kecil atau Pangeran, ada pula yang menyebut Regulus, Basiliscus"

Regulus kaget tentang namanya sendiri.

"Nama memang penuh misteri, ya?" dan Sage pun berlalu.

Tinggallah Sasha, Sage, Regulus, Degel dan Sisyphus di sana. -Kalau, penasaran sama yang lain, mereka sudah pulang ke kuil masing-masing XD.-

"Hmmm" mereka berlima bergumam serempak.

"Pemberi pesan yang sangat tak tertebak" komen Sage.

"Tidak juga, teka-tekinya memang bermakna luas, tapi jika kita menemukan gagasan utamanya, hal ini akan terpecahkan." komen Degel. Mereka saling berpandangan dan mulai berpikir.

Sementara itu sebuah surat dibawa oleh burung berwarna biru dan bertato persegi hitam di dadanya ke dalam Pope's Chamber. Sang burung kemudian bertengger di bahu Sasha dan memberikannya ke Sasha.

"Hey, ada surat lagi!" seru Sasha.

"Ayo buka" kata Regulus.

SURAT PERMOHONAN MAAF

Kepada Yth

Athena Sasha di tempat

Dengan sangat menyesal, hamba menyampaikan bahwa, hamba tidak dapat melaksanakan hal tersebut beberapa waktu ke depan, karena ada beberapa hal. Mohon pengertiannya.

RFM

Ah ya, sebagai gantinya, hamba akan memberi sang agresif barang yang pernah hamba curi darinya, karena hamba memiliki bakat nyolong hehehe.

"I.. kan" Regu nampak kaget.

"Itu kan miniatur singa" kata Sage.

"Berarti, sang agresif adalah Regulus, berarti, bukan Regulus sasarannya" kata Degel, "jadi benar itu milikmu?"

"Tentu saja"

"Berarti, selain bodoh, dia juga pandai mencuri" Degel mencatatnya dalam buku kecil.

"Apakah pelakunya Hermes?" Sasha bertanya.

"Tidak mungkin, Hermes tidak bodoh!" kata sang burung.

"Ah, burung itu bicara!" seru Regulus.

"Siapa pengirimmu?" sekarang Sage yang menginterogasi.

"Tentu saja tuanku" dan sang burung berubah menjadi kertas.

"Sial! benda itu jadi kertas!" Regulus marah-marah.

"Tapi apa hubungan agresif dan Regulus?" Sasha bingung.

"Jika yang dimaksud adalah cara bertempur tidak mungkin ada bermata dua dan memiliki dua perut" Regulus malah makin bingung.

"Hmmm" mereka kembali bergumam.

"Sifat?" tanya Regulus.

"Bukan"

"Pendapat pengirim?"

"Bukan"

"Panggilan sayang?"

"Perkataanmu mulai ngelantur"

"Terus apa lagi?"

"Mungkinkah yang dimaksud konstelasi?" kata Sage.

"Masuk akal, namun, dewa-dewi cinta menyamar?"sekarang malah Sisyphus yang bingung.

"Itu adalah asal-usul konstelasi Pisces, merupakan sebuah mitologi" jelas Degel, "diceritakan bahwa konstelasi Pisces adalah Aphrodite dan Eros yang menyamar saat diserang oleh Typhon"

"Ah ternyata begitu" Regulus ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita lihat yang lainnya" perintah Sasha.

Keempat lelaki itu mengangguk.

"Dua perut?" Sage bingung.

"Kalau belum bisa dijawab, kita tinggalin aja dulu" usul Regulus.

"Baiklah, bulu putih" ucap Sage.

"Aries" sahut Sasha.

"Coret bulu putih, ganti Aries, empat perut?"

TBC

syukurlah XD

lanjutannya mudah-mudahan minggu depan :D

terima kasih telah membaca :D

maaf kalau banyak salah ketik


	2. Tekateki Pertama Terpecahkan

Disclaimer : mahkamah konstitusi (MK) :p

Warning : /bingung mau ngasih warning apa, abisnya penuh dengan keburukan/ kayaknya canon dengan pengubahan seperlunya, ada OC pula, ada beberapa hal yang berasal dari "Kekkaishi", kesalahan pengetikan dan seterusnya

waktunya setelah holy war, gold saint tak ada yang mati, kekuatan gold saint ga ada yang hilang, abad 18

Selamat menikmati fanfic yang tidak begitu bagus ini :)

Sebelumnya, ga ada salahnya kalau membalas review lewat sini :D

K Lica : ya mau gimana lagi? membaca fanfic YAng Oke gItu dengan pair yang ga kita sukai emang bikin ilfeel :p ini udah diupdate :D

K Yumi : ups salah :D jawabannya ada di chapter ini :D

Itifal-sama : yah ketebak yah? XD

Tsuki atau Astraea? : tepat ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Ancaman Pembunuhan Gold Saint chap 2<strong>

**Teka-Teki Terpecahkan**

"Empat perut?" Sage mengerutkan dahi.

"Emangnya ada lambang konstelasi yang punya empat perut?" Regulus ikutan bingung.

"Dulu rasanya pernah membaca tentang hal ini, tapi di mana ya?" kata Degel.

"Hmm, gimana kalau kita nyari di perpustakaan Degel?" usul Sasha.

"Ide yang bagus" kata Sisyphus.

"Baiklah, kita menuju kuil Aquarius, sekarang" sahut Sage.

Setibanya di kuil Pisces

"Permisi Albafica, kami numpang lewat" kata Sasha.

"Silakan lewat" kata Albafica.

"Umm, Albafica, bukankah akan lebih baik jika kamu ikut bersama kami?" saran Sasha.

"Maaf Sasha-sama, aku tidak bisa"

"Kalau begitu, kamu tidak boleh memanggilku dengan tambahan -sama, karena aku sangat tidak suka dipanggil dengan embel-embel penghormatan seperti itu, tolong kamu beritahu seluruh gold saint yang lain, terima kasih" kata Sasha sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah Athena"

Sasha ngejambak rambutnya, pusing.

"Huh, Sasha aja laaah" kata Sasha dengan tampang memelas.

"Umm baiklah Sasha" jawab Albafica canggung.

"Begitu lebih baik" Sasha tersenyum lebar.

"Kami permisi" sahut Sasha, Sage, Sisyphus, Regulus, dan Degel.

"Semoga teka-tekinya cepat terpecahkan, semoga berhasil" doa Albafica.

"Terima kasih"

Di kuil Aquarius

"OK, sekarang kita tinggal nyari aja kan?" tanya Regulus semangat.

"Iya, tinggal nyari aja" kata Degel sambil mbukain pintu perpustakaannya.

"Giiiilaaa! Ini perpustakaan besar amat!" seru Regulus kaget. Gimana ga kaget, kalau ngeliat perpustakaan yang raknya dari es anti-leleh yang ga putus-putus sampai 1 kilometer /lebaynya/. Sasha, Sisyphus sama Sage malah melotot karena kaget bukan kepalang.

"Syukur deh jantungku kuat" kata Sage.

"Saudara-saudara, silakan memasuki perpustakaan pribadiku" kata Degel

"Ya ampun kita nyari dari mana nih?" Regulus bingung.

"Baiklah, kita akan berpencar, Sasha ke sana, Regulus ke sini, Sage-sama ke situ, Sisyphus ke lantai atas, dan aku ke lantai bawah."

"INI BELUM SEMUANYA?" Sasha pingsan, Regulus kejang-kejang, Sage jantungan, dan Sisyphus merasa dirinya tertusuk panah lagi.

"Cuma yang aku sebutin aja kok" hibur Degel.

"Syukurlah"

"Oke, misi kita mencari makhluk konstelasi dengan empat perut!" kata Degel.

"Oke!"

"Berpencar!"

Rak sana (Sasha)

Sasha mulai berjalan, menyusuri berbagai buku yang aneh-aneh. Gimana ga aneh kalau bukunya aja berjudul, _Apakah Aneh Itu?, Daftar Buku Aneh yang Boleh Beredar di Planet Bumi, Cara-cara Memasak dengan Aneh dan Tidak Benar._ Sasha sweatdrop. "Ternyata Degel terlalu aneh untuk dikatakan aneh karena aneh bukanlah sifat Degel tapi sifat si pengirim" kata Sasha sambil menyusuri rak buku dari es anti-leleh itu.

Rak sini (Regulus)

Regulus mulai berjalan, menyusuri berbagai buku mitologi. Bukannya nyari buku tentang makhluk konstelasi dengan empat perut, dianya malah mbaca buku tentang _Singa Nemean. _Dasar, mentang-mentang Leo nih yee.

Rak situ (Sage)

Sage mulai berjalan, menyusuri berbagai buku keagamaan. Contoh judul bukunya, _Gunakanlah Masa Tua Anda dengan Berbagai Amal Baik. _Dan Sage pun terlena dengan buku itu. Pencarian gagal.

Lantai bawah (Degel)

Degel memulai pencarian, menyusuri berbagai buku filsafat. Degel mulai tergoda lalu, dengan satu sentuhan di buku dengan judul _Filsafat Tingkat Lanjut _keteguhan hatinya mulai runtuh, namun ooh, dia mengembalikan buku itu dan terus mencari. Namun ketika melihat buku setebal dua ribu halaman dengan judul _Sejarah Filsafat_, Degel pun tak dapat menolak godaan. Buku memang godaan terbesar baginya dan bagi han.

Lantai atas (Sisyphus)

Gold saint paling ganteng bin tampan (menurutku) mulai menyusuri rak buku yang panjangnya tidak dapat didefinisikan dengan jelas. Sisyphus masih mencari di rak dengan isi berbagai buku mito+biologi (mitologi + biologi). Judul buku di rak ini _Pembuktian Keberadaan Yeti dengan Penelitian Ekosistem Gunung, Langkah-langkah Membiakan Phoenix dengan Perkawinan Cendrawasih dan Merak. _Akhirnya! Keberuntungan berada di tangan Sagittarius, tak sengaja, dia melihat buku _Sapi, Hewan dengan Empat Perut, _kemudian Sisyphus membacanya.

"Perut sapi dibagi menjadi empat bagian yaitu Rumen, Retikulum, Omasum dan Abomasum. Ruminansia (hewan Pemamahbiak) makan dengan cepat dan tidak mengunyah makanan sepenuhnya sebelum mereka menelannya. Bagian cair dari makanan memasuki retikulum, sedangkan bagian yang padat masuk ke rumen untuk dilembutkan. Bakteri dalam rumen sangat membantu dalam proses ini, dimana ini merupakan langkah awal dalam pencernaan. Ruminansia kemudian memuntahkan makanan mereka kemulut untuk dikunyah lagi. Sapi mengunyah kunyahan mereka sekitar enam hingga delapan kali perhari, pengeluaran total lima sampai tujuh jam untuk di kunyah. Hasil kunyahan yang telah benar-benar lembut dilanjutkan ke bagian lain dari perut, dimana berbagai organisme membantu pencernaan lebih lanjut."

"Akhirnya!" Sisyphus pun membawa buku itu ke pintu masuk perpustakaan untuk dipinjam, ups maaf, untuk di bicarakan bersama yang lainnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian

"Jadi?" tanya Sage.

"Empat perut adalah Taurus" ucap Sisyphus sambil nyodorin buku yang ditemukannya ke Degel.

"Baiklah, teka-teki kedua terpecahkan!" seru Sasha "jadi, Hasgard bukanlah targetnya"

"Teka-teki selanjutnya! Dua jiwa dalam satu tubuh!" seru Regulus.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" Sasha bingung

"Umm, mungkinkah Gemini?" kata Sage "ah ya, Gemini!"

"Mengapa Gemini?" Regulus bingung.

"Gemini adalah zodiak dengan lambang kembar, dilambangkan oleh Castor dan Pollux, mungkin yang dimaksud dua jiwa dalam satu tubuh adalah orang yang berzodiak Gemini, hanya itulah yang paling *tidak* masuk akal" jelas Degel.

"Berkaki sepuluh atau delapan jika yang lain tidak dihitung?" kata Sasha.

"Cancer atau Scorpio?" kata Sasha lagi.

"Cancer sih kayaknya, hmmm" Regulus mulai bicara.

"Hmm, mendingan kita cari di lantai atas aja" kata Sage.

"Kenapa?"

" 'kan Sisyphus menemukan buku tadi di sana"

"Benar juga ya?" kata Regulus "ayo ke lantai atas!"

Di lantai atas

Mereka berlima (Sasha, Sage, Sisyphus, Regulus, Degel) mulai mencari di rak buku mito+biologi (mitologi + biologi). Setelah melihat buku yang familiar seperti _Pembuktian Keberadaan Yeti dengan Penelitian Ekosistem Gunung _dan_ Langkah-langkah Membiakan Phoenix dengan Perkawinan Cendrawasih dan Merak. _Mereka melihat buku yang tidak familiar seperti _Langkah-langkah Menciptakan Cerberus,_ _Benarkah Anjing Merupakan Turunan dari Cerberus?, Darimanakah asal Pegasus?, Benarkah Naga Pernah Ada?, Bagaimanakah Cara Membiakan Naga secara Ilmiah? _Dan lain sebagainya. Akhirnya mereka menemukan _Perbedaan Cancer dan Scorpio _dari sana diketahui bahwa jumlah kaki kepiting adalah sepuluh dan kaki kalajengking adalah delapan.

"Baiklah, sudah jelas kalau jawabannya adalah Cancer, ayo kita cari jawaban dari teka-teki lain" kata Regulus bersemangat.

"Tenang Regulus, baiklah agresif adalah kamu, lalu tak tersentuh?" Sage bingung lagi akan ketidakjelasan teka-teki dari pengirim surat.

"Benar-benar membingungkan." komen Degel.

"Pengirim niat memberitahu kita tidak?" komen Sisyphus.

"Kayaknya ga ada yang ga tersentuh di konstelasi zodiak" komen Regulus.

"Setuju dengan Regulus" kata Sage

"Hmmm, menarik." Degel tersenyum *sangat* tipis.

"Pengirim sialan!" kutuk Sage.

"Umm, mungkinkah yang dimaksud itu Aquarius?" tanya Sasha.

"Tidak, Aquarius adalah Ganymede, dapat disentuh" jelas Degel.

"Kemungkinan besar Virgo" lanjut Degel.

"Darimana kau tahu?" tanya semuanya.

"Dari peletakannya, berbulu putih adalah Aries, empat perut adalah Taurus, dua jiwa dalam satu tubuh adalah Gemini, berkaki sepuluh atau delapan jika yang dua tidak dihitung adalah Cancer, agresif adalah Leo, tak tersentuh Virgo, berbeda dan membedakan Libra, beruas-ruas Scorpio, berjanggut kemungkinan besar Capricorn, air mengalir Aquarius, dewa-dewi cinta yang menyamar Pisces" jelas Degel.

"Jadi, yang diincar adalah..." terus Degel.

"Aku" jawab Sisyphus.

"Tapi kenapa?" Sasha bingung mau menangis, kaget, marah, frustasi, semuanya campur aduk.

"Entahlah, sampai sekarang aku belum menemukan alasannya" kata Degel.

"Kalau saja si pengirim meletakan satu jari saja pada Sisyphus, aku bersumpah akan membunuhnya!" sumpahkeempat orang selain Sisyphus.

Burung lainnya datang membawa surat

"Burung itu datang!" seru Regulus.

"Ayo di buka!"

* * *

><p>SURAT PENJELASAN<p>

Kepada Yth

Athena Sasha di tempat

Dengan penuh kebahagiaan, hamba turut bersuka cita karena Anda telah menemukan siapa yang akan saya "itu"-kan :D

Bintang mulai meredup, perangkap demi perangkap sang pencuri mulai tersebar.

* * *

><p>"Surat macam apa iniiii!" teriak mereka berlima.<p>

TBC

terima kasih telah membaca :D

maaf jika masih banyak kesalahan

semoga chapter depan akan update dalam beberapa waktu lagi :D

hamba, pelayan Hermes, melarikan diri.

Sage : ooooooi! balikin tiara Pope!


End file.
